User blog:Dragonspyre17/LBX WARS Meta Theory
Have you ever noticed that Wars being the third game in the series is a bit weird? Normally when Level 5 does trilogies they usually have the same protagonists and having the third game having an all new cast is the equivalent to GO being the third game in the Inazuma Eleven series. Well I got a meta theory that will blow your mind. My theory is that LBX Wars is a reaction to Gundam Ages failure. Let me explain, Gundam Age is Level-5s second time (first is Dragon Quest) that they made a property from another IP. Unlike Dragon Quest, Gundam is mostly a seinen series tackling pretty adult stuff like sex, brutal injuries, and drugs. This is the first time Level-5 has even took on a more mature property. The reason why is Sunrise wanted to recruit younger fans to the Gundam franchise and contacted them to do just that. Hino being a Gundam fan wrote a summary of what the games story is gonna be about and Sunrise loved it so much, they decided to make an anime adaption. As soon as the first scan was leaked online everyone was foaming at the mouth cause to them the character designs are too kiddy and cartoony unlike the dorito chin, shiny hair, same faces that is plaguing the anime industry, and the Gundam has less detail and looks more like a toy in there eyes. Then the show aired and right at the start people are seeing red on how in their eyes Gundam Age is the most black and white Gundam series ever, the story is rushed, the story took to long to get moving, the violence is way toned down, the politics are simplified, and the tone is inconsistent. All the backlash Age got and the shows low ratings, caused the show to be cut short from 76 episodes to 49 and the game (which I considered the true canon) to have sluggish sales. (thus we never got the full fan translation of the PSP game, and me struggling to get people to translate the novels and manga) The damage is not limited to Age itself, but to Hino himself since the passing of Destiny head script writer Chiaki Morosawa, Hino became the pariah of the Gundam community despite writing only 26 scripts out of 49 for the anime (17 alone, 9 with someone else) He’s not even the director witch is the big honcho when it comes to anime (then again I don’t know how the anime industry works). He even has gotten death threats over his involvement, and know doubt it will lead to a creator breakdown, bringing Hino to maybe his lowest point, so Hino has to prove that he can write mature themes like war and politics and make it so kids can understand it, Thus LBX WARS was made. Oh and the reason why Takuzo made the War character designs instead of Jun Madea is that according Hino’s bio manga he was sick so he either retired or died. Anyway that's all, thanks for reading and have a good day. Category:Blog posts